


The Moon and the Shadow

by bunnyfication



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dreams, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even dead, some people just don't leave you alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2007. Have done better since with the same theme, but decided to post anyway for comparison's sake.

He dreamed of walking along the silent corridors of the palace, sharp moonlight cutting through the windows.  
It was a dream, right? Because such bright light would have woken him up otherwise, it always did, without fail.

It shone on the abandoned chessboard as well. No, not abandoned, a man sat at the table, leaning on one hand and watching the unfinished game. Perhaps he was considering his next move, or just lost in thought, it was hard to tell from the look on his face.

The other one stood at the shadows of the doorway for a while, and then moved skittishly across the floor to the high windows. The sky was empty, except for the stars that peppered the blackness. So it was a dream after all...he sighed, relieved, no doubt.

There were quiet footsteps behind him, but he didn't turn to look.

"Stepped down, did you?" he said instead.

"Why not?" said the other voice, soft and faintly amused. "Sometimes one tires of only looking, don't you think?" he added teasingly.

The other frowned, but said nothing. Both of them were quiet for a while, and then the first asked, quickly: "So why haunt me? Why not the other one?"

"Naah. He got over it, eventually. I was worried for a while, true enough, but...it all ended well enough as anyone can hope, in those circumstances."

"Well, I'm not the person you knew either. Too bad."

He could feel the other one looking at him, with those far too perceptive eyes, but still refused to look.

"Perhaps not...neither of us is very human anymore, are we?" There was no sharpness in the voice, non at all. "Not the way you see it, that's certain."

He wondered what that was supposed to mean. "It's amazing how stupid intelligent people can sometimes be," said the other one, voice brimming with gentle amusement.

When he looked up again, the moon was back in the sky, full and pale. Shining brightly enough to drive someone weaker mad.

Not him, he had seen far worse.


End file.
